How To Be A Badass
by soggywaffles321
Summary: MODERN AU STORY. Azula swears she doesn't need anyone to be happy, but what happens when new boy Jet shows up? and more importantly, will she keep her cool, or will she learn that sometimes it's okay to be a bit of a badass? JETZULA AND SOME MAIKO. DOES INCLUDE MODERN BANDS AND OTHER THINGS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. rated M in some chapters for language and self harm.
1. Beelzebub

**Heyyyy guys! So I decided that I would be deleting my other story due to the time it was set in. this story will be a modern AU which will be A LOT easier to write. Anyway let me just give you some reminders before you read the story, the Americas are made up of fire benders, Europe and Africa are made up of air benders, the north and south poles are mainly water benders, and Canada and Asia are made up of earth benders. **

**Azula's POV: **

Disturbing, yet fun.

Very fun.

I took the scissors in my hand, poking at the rat it had swallowed whole earlier; making me jump back when the rat actually began to squirm around inside of it.

It did give me a lot of questions; which is what school was made for I guess –although others didn't show up for the academics unlike me.

"Azula what are you doing?"

I quickly put the scissors down and went back to observation notes ASAP before anyone could notice I was actually being a child poking a dead snake.

I looked over as Mai stood with one hand over her hip and the other carrying a beaker filled with rubbing alcohol; her eyes suspicious but in a more relaxed type of way.

"You named it didn't you?"

"Of course I did. It was part of the procedure of course, so I decided to name him Beelzebub."

"Beelze-what?"

"It's another name for Satan."

"Oh god. This is gonna be like the time you drew your mural of the black plague during art class and Ms. Yen called the guidance counselor, isn't it?"

"First of all it's called the Bubonic Plague, second the guidance counselor decided I was ok after only five seconds of seeing me, and third that was the seventh grade. I'm going to be a senior next year –I think they know I'm fine."

"Or the time you asked Mr. Wang if human flesh tasted like chicken or pork during science class and he avoided talking to you for the entire year."

I actually began to snicker at that memory… I always found it hilarious how afraid the guy was of me.

"The guy was so scared that every time he would walk past me he'd walk a bit faster and avoid eye contact…"

We both began to snicker as we followed the directions on the chalkboard; dissecting the snake and taking notes.

"Are you still into my brother? I know I'm judgey but I'm only being a good friend."

"Yea… I don't know, he didn't have the balls to ask me out after all of the times and memories we shared together, I guess he's just not that into me…"

"Don't worry. He is. Believe me he is. Apparently he jerks off to your pictures."

He face went from her usual pale complecture to a beet red mixture of embarrassment and disgust.

"it's a guy thing I guess"

"Well thanks… for that information… really…."

"No prob. I have tons of other embarrassing things about him if you'd like to hear them as well –I do live with him you know."

"Nahhh I think I'm good for now –for a long time actually… sooo, what about you?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow while removing the half digested rat from the snake's body.

"What about me?"

"You know…."

She did that quirky thing where she'd raise her brows twice as she smirked, probably suggesting something male related.

"Nahhh I think I'm just gonna stick to old Beelzebub here; male's are a weird annoying species I would like to know nothing about thank you very much."

"Awe c'mon you've been saying that since the third grade, there has to be someone"

"Nope. I've felt the need to annihilate almost every human being of the opposite gender that I've ever met. And I honestly don't think there's _anyone_ or _anything_ that would make me feel otherwise."

She smirked at me the way she always did as she rested the beaker on the table, now operating on the snakes intestines

"We'll just see about that"

**Jet's POV: **

He looked at me in the most uncomfortable way; almost a mixture of disgust and interest as he eyed me up and down.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face son."

"I'm not your son, asshole."

"You really think you have a choice out here don't you? I might as well just send your little punk ass back to Ontario so your inmates in prison can beat the fuck out of you for me!"

"Good, I'd rather be raped by them instead of you."

He jumped up from his chair; bottle of scotch still in his hand as he raised a clenched fist.

_Stupid drunk._

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!"

She walked in with a tea tray in one hand and a tray of two plates of food in the other; waitressing really did do her well I guess.

Her grey eyes pierced my own, a sorrowful glaze that filled them bringing me into my shame.

"Well are you gonna pass me the food or what sugar tits?"

I felt my body seethe with rage once more, shooting up from my seat ready to throw my cup of tea at his face.

"YOU'RE FUCKING PATHETIC! THAT'S MY FUCKING AUNT RIGHT THERE SHOW SOME GOD DAMN RESPECT DUCHE BAG!"

"JET!"

She shot me a look of anger as she passed him the tray of food, disappointment in her eyes.

"WHY DO YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO YOU! MY GOD –YOUR WORSE THAN MY MOTHER! AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT HER!"

I heard her call out my name once more as I stormed out of the house, slamming the door with such force I thought I broke it.

It was all true.

My dad is in jail. My mom is dead.

And after staying in Ontario with a family friend for nine years, I was sent here to live this hell once again.

I had only spent two weeks in this god-awful fire nation city, and I already felt like slitting the man's throat open. What the hell was my life turning into?

I walked down the street; angry as I kicked my Dr. Martens boots into the mud –until a familiar sound delighted me.

_Is that… metal I hear?_

I went further down the block to see some type of music joint; an empty stage with a broken radio that played scratchy metal music as I walked through the door. I stared out into the tables to see quite a few people –a group of boys about my age snickering at me for no apparent reason.

But my eyes were more fixed on the row of guitars on the wall, a bright red electric one whispering my name as I lingered toward it. I only had about sixty yen on me at the moment –which sucked because my previous guitar got broken during the move here.

"You do know that the guitar is half price right? Well… that is if you could play –which I highly doubt considering that you don't look like you're not from here"

I looked to my side to see the kids that were laughing at me before, the one with the scar on his eye right beside me as he continued to laugh with his other buddies.

"Alright Scarface, you want a show? You're gonna get one."

I grabbed the red guitar from its stand on the wall; walking up to the stage and plugging it into the amp as the owner of the shop accepted scar face's bet money and hooked up the microphone.

**Zuko's POV: **

At first I truly did think he was just some loser that was trying to show me up, but only a short time after he truly did prove himself.

He sang some type of slipknot song, which was okay for me but a bit too much for the rest of the guys; he was honestly a pretty cool kid.

"_People equal shit! People equal shit!" _

He practically growled into the microphone as he shredded that guitar, his wild brown hair all over the place as he continued to head bang in a not so orderly fashion.

I could already see the trouble I would be getting myself into by doing this… but I honestly didn't care. Chan walked out on us, and now we needed a guitar player that was just as good or maybe even better than he was –and I think we just found him.

Once he finished his song it was probably around two in the morning –forcing Sokka, Aang, and Haru to go home forgetting they had a curfew.

Thank god dad was in china right now to meet with the earth king, my ass would be just as cooked as my face if I went home this late without a good excuse.

The store owner gave the kid a discount on the guitar for performing and he ended up buying it, which I thought was excellent considering that we now had a chance of having a new member that was actually good –after weeks of searching and watching other not so great people perform.

"Does that prove to you how good I am Scarface?"

He scowled at me as I pretended not to hear the name he had just called me; avoiding all reasons to get into yet another fight.

"My name is Zuko, and actually you did. Because of that I have an offer to make you."

His eyes lost a bit of the anger they carried before but began to fill with a more suspicious feel as they narrowed at me.

"Name's Jet. What type of offer are we talking about?"

I kept a straight face the entire time we talked making sure he understood that this was some pretty serious shit and not some game.

"So are you in?"

He looked down at the ground and then back up at me as a large smirk crawled across his face.

"Hell yeah."

We left the shop and walked down the blocks ahead of us talking about a whole shit ton of arrangements for the band and how I was gonna explain it to the rest of the group.

I could already tell it was gonna be a fun night.


	2. Miss Mystery

**So I see you guy's are liking the story so far? That's incredible, already one comment in two follows in one day! This is just so amazing I can't believe it! Thank you guys for everything, you're so amazing you don't even know it! Enjoy lovelies! BTW this chapter includes the song "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay**

**Azula's POV: **

I sat up against my bedroom wall, my mattress now stained with droplets of blood.

My bangs were cut; wild as they stuck to my tear stained cheeks.

My bag of razors was right next to me; I promised Mai I wouldn't do this anymore, but it truly seemed as if I couldn't catch myself.

_Stupid body, stupid brain stupid feelings. _

I read the letter before me once more, the words only making me tear up more.

It was mom.

And apparently, she wanted to see us –to see me.

_Why would she want to see you? You do know she's only saying that because you're part of the package for seeing Zuko. _

I breathed in and out, feeling as if my throat were clogged with something… furry?

I looked to my side to see Voldemort sleeping beside me; his black fur practically coating my room.

I continued watching the lazy feline as he squirmed his way onto my lap; rolling around in a fuss to express his frustration to me.

"You may own most of the house, but you don't own me…. Okay maybe you do."

I scooped up the pudgy cat into my arms and began to rock him slowly; cuddling my face to his.

"Good morning my little lord."

I laid him down back onto my sheet and pillow covered mattress; reviving myself once more as I stared at the rest of my room.

The walls were painted a deep red and filled with pictures; a majority of them either drawn or painted by me –and a small amount were photographs of my cat or my friends.

I removed my silk red robe to reveal a pair of batman pajama shorts and a sports bra; Grabbing my towel that hung from the door along with my favorite M83 T-shirt, a pair of black lace underwear, and my Totoro slippers –I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

**Jet's POV: **

"Thanks again for having me over dude."

"No problem man, to be honest -the way you played yesterday you pretty much deserve it."

It was an early Saturday morning, and we had just woke up in his living room. His house was large and rather beautiful, and the fact that he had it all to himself today was amazing!

We decided to go back down to his basement where all the band equipment was, and funny to say it was his room as well. The walls were a dark gray and a shit ton of band posters basically covered his walls. His guital and amp lay right beside his black futon that was still in the current form of a bed, it was a teenage boy's dream room compared to mine.

"aw fuck, I left my pick upstairs, can you go get it for me Jet?"

He was hunched over hooking up his amp as he looked up at me; slightly smiling when I said yes and dashed up the stairs –making sure to close the basement door because he had mentioned that the heat from upstairs drives him crazy.

"_I used to rule the world _

_Seas would rise when I gave the word _

_Now in the morning I sleep alone _

_Sweep the streets I used to own" _

_Was that…. Singing? _

_I thought no one was home? _

"_I used to roll the dice _

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes _

_Listen as the crown would sing _

_Now the old king is dead long live the king _

_I followed towards the stranger's surprisingly pretty voice; obviously a female's due to the rather high pitch tone. _

"_One minute I held the key _

_Next the walls were closed on me _

_And I discovered that my castle stands _

_Upon pillars of sand _

_Pillars of sand" _

_She was beautiful, an hourglass frame stood before me, she was short but cute, her fuzzy animal slippers squishing every time she took a step; her black hair was long and sopping wet as she tied it into a high topknot. From a side view it was apparent she was wearing some type of black t-shirt as she pored herself a cup of coffee –and I could also tell that she definitely didn't know she wasn't the only one home considering that she was wearing only a T-shirt and a black pair of lace underwear. However I did notice something peculiar on her arms and thighs; scratches covered her –some deep enough to be considered scars. _

"_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing _

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field _

_For some reason I can't explain _

_Once you go _

_There was never _

_Never an honest world _

_And that was when I ruled the world" _

She truly did have a beautiful voice, and even if I eagerly wanted to say hi and introduce myself –I was certain she'd probably whip out a knife or something and try to stab me thinking I was an intruder. So I did one of the hardest things I ever had to do –walk away from a pretty girl before making her mine.

_Don't worry. Whoever you are, I'm certain we'll meet once again. _


	3. Benjirou and Hanaye

**Hey guys! So anyway I thought to add a bit more spice in this chapter –when azula and jet actually meet. And yes dear reader –it's gonna be a good one! I just wanna say that in this chapter the famous story "Romeo and Juliet" will be mentioned but their names will be changed to be "Benjirou and Hanaye" to fit the story a bit better. Thanks for everything guys, enjoy my lovelies!**

**Jet's POV: **

I hung my head in shame as I walked as far away as possible from her.

The school parking lot was practically compacted with other students, their friends, and their cars. And here I was, about to receive and attended my first real classes, on my first day of school at Byakuren High school.

I could already tell this was gonna be a fun experience considering the amount of dirty looks I received by the other male students

-_stuck up assholes. _

Her six inch bright pink pumps clicked with every step she took; her leopard print patterned pants, and bright pink tank top making this an even more awkward situation than it should've been.

For a forty three year old woman, my aunt Hinami dressed as if she were still in her clubbing days –which I always hated because it gave men the excuse to take advantage of her… a good example being a few nights ago when I stormed out of the house and met Zuko.

"C'mon Beetle boy if you don't hurry we're gunna be late!"

"My god I told you not to call me that, I'm not six anymore. And I actually think we might… be on time…"

She turned around to face me and looked at her watch, shrugging as she gave a slight chuckle.

"You have Jersey in your blood Jet I'm certain we're not that early"

I shrugged as I pulled a cigarette from my pocket about to light it when she snatched it out of my hands and stuffed it down her bra.

"C'mon just one?"

"No Jet. This is a ritzy ditzy type a school. We're lucky we even got you in"

I tugged at my school branded blazer and extremely tight tie –yeah… I definitely wasn't used to this.

She dragged me into the principal's office to get the paperwork started when I realized what I was truly getting myself into. Both took a seat as the principal welcomed us in and laid out each sheet.

"I'm sorry can I smoke in here?"

I looked at her and practically scowled for her hypocrisy.

"No ma'-

She snatched the cigarette from her bra along with a lighter; instantly lighting it and inhaling a large puff.

And just like that I could already tell this "ritzy ditzy" school wasn't going to like me very much.

**Azula's POV: **

"_Benjirou:  
If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

Hanaye:  
Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Benjirou:  
Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Hanaye:  
Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Benjirou,  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.  


_Hanaye:  
Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

Benjirou:  
Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

Hanaye:  
Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

Benjirou:  
Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.

Hanaye:  
You kiss by the book." 

I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my neck; opening it to see it was a note from Mai.

"Does this book make you wanna die yet?"

I smirked and sneakily wrote back

"I thought I was already dead"

It was the third class of the day and I knew the only class I had left was biology –the only other class then this that Mai and I were together. But one thing was for sure –I hated English, and she knew it.

"Okay class that was the timer, are your groups ready to participate in the debates? Remember it is a graded assignment."

I felt myself slide down my chair; leaving my face barely able to see above the desk

"Azula. Since you seem so willing to volunteer I ask that you go first."

_Oh god. Oh dear god why? _

I cleared my voice and sat up straight, looking behind me to see see Mai snickering into a frenzy.

"Well… my opening statement is that…"

I was about to continue when a boy stumbled into the classroom; giving Ms. Cho the opportunity to introduce him.

"Class this is Jet, he's a new student here from Ontario is it?"

He nodded yes as he glanced over; his eyes unable to detatch from me once I was in his sight –causing Ms. Cho to be reminded of my debate graded assignment.

"Ah yes… azula I almost forgot, so you were saying?"

_Great… just fucking great. Now I had another person to stare me down during this awful moment. _

"Uh... my opening statement is that Benjirou and Hanaye should have kept their distance from one another no matter how they felt, I feel this way because they're too young and stupid to disobey their families and run off to rainbow land together."

I released the built up air in my chest as Ms. Cho nodded and gave me a slight smile.

"And just how do you know that it was their young age or "stupidity" that caused everything to crumble?"

He stated while smirking at me, yes, _the new kid decided to mess with me. _

"Well it's just obvious, no one in their teens could possibly know who they want to spend the rest of their life with, it's just impossible. And that whole love at first sight thing is nothing but a dumb myth."

"I would have to disagree Miss Azula is it? Because at the moment… it truly doesn't feel like a myth."

The class began to laugh as he took his seat in one of the back rows; a bunch of "ooo's" coming out as I turned around to look at a practically dying Mai who just couldn't seem to hold in the laughter.

I crumpled up a piece of notebook paper and threw it at her; my face now fifty shades of pink.

_Never in my life had I met someone that stood up to me and actually… won… _

_I think I'm gonna throw up. _

**Jet's POV: **

It was her.

I knew it had to be her.

The short hourglass frame, the long black silky hair, the pale porcelain skin, the bright golden eyes.

It was definitely her.

The mystery girl from Zuko's house.

_Good job Jet. _

_What a wonderful fucking job._

_Out of all the girls here it just had to be her huh? You just had to make things a hundred times more difficult for yourself didn't you? _

i thumped myself on the forehead practically leaving a red mark as I continued to swoon over the situation as Zuko was beginning to detect something quite off with me.

School had been over for about two hours now; and as I tried to finish my calculus homework I just seemed to be stuck.

The way she got nervous when I gave my comeback was hilarious to say the least… and even more adorable than anything.

I finally began to actually write something down when there was a large bang on the door; causing Zuko and I to jump off his couch and go check it out.

He grabbed a metal baseball bat from his room before answering the door; cautiously opening it to reveal just some boy our age and his friends.

"Hello faggots, so where's my Zulie at?"


	4. Ring the Bells

**Hiii guys! So anyway this chapter does get a bit pg-13 with the Jet scene in the end, but anyway I just wanted to thank you all for everything, by the way, I'm sorry if this chapter might sound inaccurate –I'm a girl, so I don't know much about what guys do when they're um… well never mind that. Anyway enjoy the show my little lovelies!**

**Azula's POV: **

"_I can hear you!" _

The snickering ceased after my words of annoyance were spoken, Ty-lee and Mai now coming toward me.

"So… Hanaye, have you yet seen your lover Benjirou… he appears to be madly in _**Love **_with you."

I growled in anger; my hands becoming so hot my biology homework was set on fire.

"He does not love me. And I do not love him. I hate him, that stupid dirty little rat thinks he can show me up? Oh I'll show him up, I'll

"_Make furious, passionate love to him?" _

Mai clasped both hands onto her lips after saying the unthinkable while Ty lee pretend-acted as if she were going to faint; falling into Mai's arms as they practically roared in laughter. My hands covered my ears as I tried to close my eyes to hopefully think of something a bit more… hateful –overflowing with relief when remembering one of my favorite horror movies –The Evil Dead.

My absolute favorite scene from that movie is when it begins to rain blood as a helpless girl rips her own arm off to run away from a demonic entity ascending from the pit of hell.

"Oh Jet, my only true love, how I love it when you hold me in you strong gentle arms."

And back to reality.

I shot up from the carpeted floor I was currently sitting on; my head practically about to pop off.

"BOTH OF YOU! BOTH OF YOU ARE THE DICK WHEEL'S OF EVERYTHING! AND MAI I'M TAKING YOUR PEANUT BUTTER! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS YOUR HOUSE I JUST HAD SOCCER PRACTICE AND I'M FUCKING STARVING!"

I slipped on my cleats while picking up my schoolbag; walking to Mai's kitchen and grabbing a spoon along with the jar of peanut butter that sat on the counter as I walked out the door. I knew a good nights rest would solve this "boy problem" well –at least for a good twelve hours it will. I walked down the block with both headphones in my ears –the song "royals" by Lorde playing on repeat.

Once walking up the steps to my house I opened the door to hear one of the most beautiful things in the world –absolute silence.

I kicked off my cleats and plopped onto the couch with the jar of peanut butter still in my hand, grabbing a spoonful and shoving it into my mouth eagerly as I untied my hair to reveal a long puffy mess due to a long soccer practice of humidity and dirt. My face and the rest of my body was stained with dirt but I didn't care –I just needed this peanut butter moment of relaxation.

While shoving another spoonful into my mouth I reached for my phone and unplugged my headphones from it, releasing the Lyrics of the song into the cold atmosphere.

Stupid Zuko. I always hated it when he turned on the A/C

And speaking of Satan.

Look who just walked through the door.

My scar faced older brother.

"What the hell happened to you? Did little Zuzu get attacked by a pack of wild turtle ducks again?"

I snickered as he growled at me, his scratches continuing to bleed as he rubbed his black eye.

Now he had one red eye and one blue one, I couldn't stop laughing.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AZULA!"

"Hold it Zuzu; I had _nothing _to do with this"

"YES YOU DID YOUR STUPID LITTLE BOYFRIEND CAME HERE LOOKING FOR YOU AND-

I felt myself explode with undeniable seething rage, I just couldn't get away from it.

"**HE'S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND! HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU ANNOYING IMBICILES MENTION THIS COCKY, NO GOOD, EVIL LITTLE CONIVING SON OF A BITCH! I, AZULA MATSUMOTO, HATE JET NAKAMURA!" **

He practically stood there motionless by my blow, he actually seemed to be a bit… shocked, but that was when a grin began to crawl upon the side of his face… a look even more menacing than I have ever seen before.

"_Oh really…? Okay then…" _

Just like that he walked into the basement out of my sight, giving me the eerie signal to sprint up to my room, take a quick shower, and go to bed for the night.

At least Voldemort would keep my safe from these "feelings"

**Jet's POV: **

"Dude, you have to keep going with this. It's driving her fucking crazy! I've never seen her so off before."

I looked at Zuko while rubbing my black eye, we were both beaten for trying to fight Chan, but he seemed to be excited about the situation; as if it were just some joke to piss her off. But I truly didn't feel that way, in all my life I've never met someone who challenged me… and actually won.

I stole her castle, she stole my heart.

Like the Lioness and The wolf.

I was the immovable object, she was the unstoppable force.

But there's just something different about her, something odd about her –she's not as prideful as she pretends to be.

Deep, deep, deep down… there's something there. I may not know what it is –and that's what keeps me coming back for more.

I wanna know her, I wanna find out the mystery I was intrigued by the very first time I saw her, I wanna press my lips to hers and lay her down beside me –to make her moan with every touch, kiss, and lick I-

"Dude?"

I noticed how heavily I was breathing as I gripped the belt on my jeans; my pants suddenly feeling too tight.

"Um, I gotta go bro, I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up from the steps of his porch; my face fifty shades of red as I began to quickly walk home –eager to make this "thing" go away.

_Just imagine her, her gorgeous body on top of yours, bouncing up and down as she- _

I began to run once my jeans felt even tighter than before, my mind obviously trying to drive me insane.

Once arriving at my house I opened the door to see no one home, walking to my room and shutting the door –grabbing a cigarette and lighting it as I inhaled a large puff.

I flopped onto my mattress and closed my eyes tight –wishing the thoughts would just go away.

_Are you sure? Just let her go and never receive her plush kisses as she strokes up and down? Her soft hands tightening as she pumps faster, and faster, and- _

I couldn't take it anymore I jumped up from my mattress walking towards the living room; grabbing the bottle of lotion and box of tissues -sighing at how pathetic this was before walking back to my room.

Hopefully knowing this could satisfy the stupid urge to fuck Azula till she rings like church bells.

00000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chopsticks

**Hey guys! So I would once again like to thank you for everything! And also, even though this chapter is short, it's certain to heat things up between Azula and Jet. So anyway, enjoy my lovelies. **

**Jet's POV:**

"Dude, I promise you this will be hilarious"

"I don't know man, sure I wanted to get revenge for all the times she embarrassed me… but I don't know if this is the right way to do it."

"Don't worry, your uncle's still on his break, the dude's sitting a few tables beside us! And we're already here to make sure he doesn't walk through those doors, it'll be perfect."

We sat at the table nearest to the window, Zuko cowering towards the door practically not wanting to be a part of this. Me on the other hand –I was eager to start some trouble.

We'd known each other for an entire week considering that we'd met last Friday, and thankfully we were actually going to the same school.

Sure he did warn me of how "scary" his sister was, but I honestly think he was exaggerating when he told me that –I mean I met her before and she didn't seem bad at all –besides, even if she was as scary and crazy as he said she was, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't be able to handle her.

As a matter of fact, there was definitely something I knew that I couldn't refuse to admit –crazy chicks are fucking hot.

**Azula's POV: **

The tea kettle's screeching turned my attention away from my phone; leaving me slightly annoyed from having to turn away from my tumblr feed, snickering once more at the gif of an elderly man on his stair lift being led into smoldering lava, the comment under it reading "Bye Grandpa".

What am I doing with my life?

I picked up a tray of tea in each arm walking through the door slowly when I was stopped dead in my tracks; something splashing onto me from above only to realize it was green paint. I looked up to see a boy about my age sitting a few tables in front of me as Zuko ran out the door; he was the only person there besides the couple that had ordered the tea I was carrying out, and I did know that they nor uncle, would do this.

That was when I realized, it was _him. _

That annoying little troll who decided to show me up in English class a few days prior.

"Y-YOU!"

I growled with seething rage as the ratty teenage boy stepped closer to me; putting his hands up slowly as he took Zuko's camera from behind and took a picture; then slowly setting it down and putting his arms up once more.

I lunged at him hoping to tackle him to the ground but apparently he was just too big compared to my size, he was tall and dark; and he was built as well.

I looked up at him trying to push him once more as I practically screamed at him; but he was like immovable stone.

"HOW DARE YOU! OF ALL THE PEOPLE I WOULD LOVE TO DECAPITATE IT WOULD DEFINETLY BE YOU, YOU STUPID CHILDISH OA-

I couldn't even

**Jet's POV: **

I quickly pressed my lips against hers mid-sentence as she continued her rant. My tongue slowly sneaking inside her mouth to actually claim her as she pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my neck.

When I released her she stared into my eyes, the words "what the fuck just happened" written across her face before grabbing me by the shirt and quickly pressing her lips against mine –stepping back in confusion after kissing me and pushing me to the ground in sudden anger.

"I- I don't like you. But you're an asshole just like me and your lips taste like heaven. But… I still-

She turned around and ran as fast as lightning; running through the employee doors as I turned to face her uncle –who was giving me a thumbs up as he winked at me.

"Of all the boys that have tried to gain her affection; I think you're attempt was the best. She will come around soon, I could see it in the way she looks at you, the way she would always try to fight you with a blush as red as roses –with a boyish, childlike glare called love."

He smiled genuinely towards me as I smiled back; turning around to see Zuko stumbling through the door once more –a look of confusion striking his face as the continuous silence flowed through the room.

"What happened?"

**Zuko's POV: **

_Never in her entire life… had azula even thought about returning anyone's affection. _

_It was weird _

_She was weird. _

_That's just the way it always has been. _

_But the fact that this situation was driving her even madder then expected –was something even weirder._

_It was crazy. _

_Crack filled meth-head crazy. _

_She didn't seem to be examining the possibility of dating jet –which was a good thing._

_Azula just wasn't meant for love. Honestly. _

_Her family was just too insane for it. _

_I did feel bad for her though, she had to deal with a maniac, homicidal father and an over protective, over reactive older brother –I had nothing to deal with because neither father nor azula cared about my love life. _

_She was my baby sister –of course I wanted her to be happy and find true love… but I don't think azula knows what true love even is. Maybe this was a good thing. _

_Maybe Jet was the one to fix that, to show her that not everyone is her enemy. But I was still a bit unsure of it –she's definitely not the romantic type._

_And Jet… actually was the romantic type. Sure He was a rowdy trouble maker who did as he pleased, but I could tell by the way he looked at her that somehow –this wasn't just some joke for him… I think he actually… meant to do this to gain her affection in return._

I continued to eat my dumplings as azula poured us all tea.

The room awkward and silent as uncle and I stared at azula, azula continued to hatefully stab her dumplings with her chopsticks; her face beet red with a blush that was a distinctive red, and father looked at us all while trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Staring uncle and I down as he continued to suspect we were felons or something, causing me to sink lower into my chair as uncle continued to smile at azula while taking sips of his tea.

"Is there anything you three, would like to inform me of?"

Azula's eyes darted to uncle's, practically begging him to not say a single word about today's happenings.

"Nope, just the usual routine I guess."

he chimed in; causing father to look at us suspiciously once more, but shrugged it off and took another sip of his tea deciding he was too annoyed with the world to investigate at the moment.


	6. Beetle Boy

**Why hello there my dearest readers, I'm sorry about the long period of time between the last chapter and this one, I had a bit of writers block so I kinda had to figure things out. BTW this chapter features the song **_**"never let me go" by Florence and the Machine**_**. Anyway enjoy my sweets!**

**Azula's POV: **

It's been a week.

A week of this god awful mess.

The troll still hasn't backed off yet, and it was making me crazy.

I haven't slept.

I wasn't able to eat without stabbing my food first.

I couldn't even think straight.

_I really do think I've met my match. _

_This motherfucker really is immovable. _

It's as if we were in equilibrium, I would make my first move –cunning and witty; almost certain he would fail. But just like that it was as if it didn't even phase him; shrugging it off ready for the next blow. He would make the next move; attempting to hold me back almost certain I wouldn't keep going. But I'd manage to stay aflame – shutting him down instantly by my will to never burn out. And the cycle starts again.

The smoldering fire destroys everything in its path –except for the large boulder that wouldn't budge.

The unstoppable force meets the immovable object.

I stared into the mirror practically empty as my Florence and the Machine CD played on repeat.

I haven't spent much time with Mai and Ty-Lee lately due to, well, a lot of things actually.

Mai is currently fighting with zuko as usual –which means the only way I'd be able to see her when not in school is to invite myself over her house –which is a failure anyway because she's just too angry and depressed to talk to anyone.

Ty-Lee on the other hand is having the time of her life with her new friends –Katara and Suki.

I remembered when I had oh so many friends, before I lost my mind and all the perks that came with it –including my status and my dignity.

Katara pretty much took my place, and now, I guess I'm just lost. I'm now referred to as "razor royalty" by everyone who walks by, thanks to my "little secret" slipping out into the open (thanks a lot Zuzu. Really)

And ever since the secret did slip out, Ty-Lee and I had lost our closeness, I pretty much lost my closeness with the world.

All I wanted to do was crawl under my blankets and never show my face again.

I tried not to care about the situation, knowing that I was better than both of her new "friends" anyway.

Well –at least I tried to tell myself I was

And that's why I'm currently here.

Staring into my mirror at two in the morning.

Unable to sleep for two days straight now.

"_And it's peaceful in the deep _

_Cathedral where you can not breathe _

_No need to pray, no need to speak _

_Now I am under." _

I listened to my favorite song on the scratchy old disc; staring into the red lava lamp on my nightstand that made the room glow a faint yet beautiful crimson, as I remembered every word for word. "_Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine._

_No. _

_I already lost Ty-Lee to that stupid water crack whore._

_I WAS NOT going to lose my sanity to that conniving little earth peasant troll as well. _

I had his address from the school handbook after days of research, I was going to ambush him in his own habitat; forcing him not only to surrender but maybe even feel threatened enough to apologize for his annoyingly crude actions.

I removed my pajama shorts and slippers to replace the articles of clothing with a pair of black leggings and a pair of red flats, layering a grey hoodie over my worn Coldplay pajama shirt.

I was so fixed on beating this guy's ass I didn't even bother to brush my hair; not caring of what he thought of me –and actually realizing that if he saw me when I was ugly he'd no longer wish to bother me.

I tip toed down the stairs and walked out the door, closing it quietly to realize it was pouring outside.

I could already tell this was going to be a wonderful experience.

**Jet's POV: **

"Can you do me a favor and oh I don't know... DIE."

"Why don't you go with you're little queer friends and oh I don't know... PAY FOR THE SHIT YOU BROKE."

It's been two days since Zuko, Haru, Sokka, and I broke into Chan's house and ruined all of his belongings… and I had to admit, even with the three hour detentions and my aunt's sandal that would smack my face every five minutes –it was definitely worth it.

I took a cigarette from the box on the table and placed it between my lips; grabbing the green lighter in front of me and lighting it instantly.

It seemed to be a hundred degrees in here due to the never ending scorching weather in this god awful town, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I should be surprised by the fact that it was actually raining, or that it was still at least a hundred degrees while it was raining –at two in the morning.

I sighed as I inhaled another puff, my wife beater practically soaked with sweat as I wiped my forehead once more.

"JET GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, AND IF YOU DID SOMETHING ELSE THAT COSTS MONEY I SWEAR IT I'LL-

I shoved the ass wipe out of the way; running down the stairs and cutting her off mid sentence once she saw me… and I saw someone I'd never expect to see here, standing by the door next to her.

**Azula's POV: **

She was a very… strange… woman to say the least.

Her skin was sprayed into a tan so orange it looked as if she were part carrot, not to mention her curled bleach blonde hair and obvious implants that made her breasts practically balloon.

She honestly looked as if she were some cheap hooker that lived life as if she were Barbie… well now I know why this imbecile is the way he is.

And there he was.

Walking down the carpeted stairs as he held a lit cigarette to his lips; his raggedy jeans shuffling against the carpet as he came towards us.

I began to glare at him; my eyes narrowing as he stopped before me.

"Oh… I see what's going on here…"

She looked over at me and then at him, probably thinking something that was and will never be true.

"Honey you can do much better I mean really, no tattoos, no piercings, no booty shorts or shirts that show your boobs… there's no way a nice young lady like you would actually find interest in..."

She looked over at jet and then at me

"_That." _

I looked at her and smiled, sincerely this time, I think I actually liked her.

"Thanks Hinami, I love you too."

We both looked over to see an obviously annoyed Jet due to her comment as she walked over and playfully squished his cheek.

"Oh you know I love you beetle boy."

She walked away as steam practically blew out of his ears; then turned around to face us once more as if she forgot something.

"It's nice to meet you Azula, my Beetle boy has told me quite a bit about you already, I'm his aunt Hinami, if you need anything you can ask me."

We nodded as she continued to look at us for a good second; a sincere smile of joy plastered to her face as she turned around once more and walked to a bedroom nearby.

"So… beetle boy huh?"

I could already see the red in his face, and for once, I felt my anger melt away. Knowing that a few hours of taunting him wouldn't do any wrong, I found my happy medium, because only Agni knows –I missed doing this to Zuko.


	7. Light Bulb Glass

**Hello my dearest readers! I just wanted to warn you that this chapter might be rated M for sexual jokes and self harm, SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINETLY A TRIGGER WARNING! Anyway, thanks for everything guys! You all are my muse, Enjoy the show!**

**Azula's POV: **

_Fight him _

_Just fucking fight him you idiot! _

_That's the reason you came here in the first place! _

_The reason you're still here… isn't it? _

I felt my thoughts practically go out of control, his aunt Hinami had just left, and even though teasing him reminded me of the good old days with Zuko –my thoughts were beginning to turn on me.

We sat in his living room with awkward silence as the news continued to play on the small television that sat on top of two apple crates that were stacked on top of one another.

"lemme guess –ya broke something else didn't you ya' little shit"

I looked over to see a man who appeared to be around the age of his sixties; watching him walk in his pink flamingo boxers and wife beater to sit on the couch opposite from us.

Jet just looked at me and then gave him an obviously angry death glare.

"Awww ain't that cute, beetle boy got a little girlfriend. I suppose this is the one you're always jerkin' off to?"

My eyes widened as I stiffened in my seat; looking down immediately after taking a glance at an embarrassed, beet red faced Jet. _I really need to apologize to Mai for informing her of Zuko's "doings" –because when you're the one they're thinking about when they do "that" –it feels fucking terrible. _

"_Don't you dare." _

I heard him growl through clenched teeth.

"_Oh Azula baby fuck me harder and faster, let me cum in your mouth and make you moa- _

"_FUCKING CHRIST IT'S AS IF YOU TRY TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" _

After yelling at the man who was now laughing so hard he could barely breathe –he managed to contain himself and lay out his hand for me to take it.

"_C'mon azula, let's leave this douche-bag to his story telling." _

I felt a lot of things… disgust, reluctance, pity, and even a bit of blood lust. But I knew the only way I'd be able to actually fight and threaten him to never mess with me again, is if we're actually alone.

I took his hand as he began to lead my upstairs and into his bedroom; the old man downstairs still cracking jokes and laughing as if he'd die if he didn't.

**Jet's POV: **

_So yeah. _

_That happened. _

_And now, I'm apparently a creepy, lustful, teenage boy. _

_Thank you Arashi, you really outdid yourself this time. _

"I'm really sorry about what just happened Azula; my aunt's boyfriend can be ummm… well he can be really awful."

"Why did you do it?"

"Jerk off to you?"

She looked at me and half scowled as I looked down in shame and humiliation.

"No. why did you kiss me. At the tea shop? Why are you always bothering me? Is it just some stupid prank you and my brother made?"

I looked at her deeply; realizing just how strung out she truly was. You could see the sleep deprivation in her face; she looked a bit thinner than the first time I'd seen her. Her hair was a mess, she was constantly moving as if she weren't allowed any sleep. It seemed as if she were so stressed out tat she was practically going insane.

"Azula, I honestly think you should get some rest, you look really strung out."

It was then that she yanked the lamp from my nightstand, an obvious rage coming out of nowhere.

I jumped back as she raised it into what appeared to be a throwing stance; raising my arms in defense just in case she threw it.

"_I knew it. I knew it was just some stupid little game. Another way to just push me down, to try to make me cry again –well guess what, you're going to be the one crying this time!" _

She threw the lamp aiming directly for my face; barely dodging it to hear the sound of ceramic shattering against my wall.

And right on cue I heard Arashi yell at me from downstairs

"DAMMIT JET YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

I gave a deep sigh knowing I would find the money somehow; shrugging it off to focus once more on the ballistic girl who had just tried to kill me.

"_What the fuck is you're deal Azula?!" _

Only silence surrounded the room as she continued to stare at the floor; slowly digging into her pocket and grabbing money as she walked over and placed it in my hand.

Before exiting my room she picked up a piece of glass from the previous light bulb that had just been shattered.

"_A- Azula where are you- wait come back!" _

Once hearing the front door slam I raced down the stairs after her; knowing that in the state she's in she shouldn't be walking at all, especially in the dark.

**Azula's POV: **

_I've haven't felt rage like this for a long time. _

_But this rage was a different kind of rage. _

_A rage I haven't felt since mother was around. _

_Broken rage. _

_A rage so soul crushing it didn't even allow you to fight. _

_All it allowed was to sit there and do nothing, to watch you sorrow grow as time goes on. _

_There are times when the body breaks down; unwilling to go any further –unwilling to put up the fight. _

_All I did was watch; watch the crimson pearl shaped droplets drip down my wrist. _

_I couldn't do it anymore. _

_I couldn't stop. _

_The pain was too heavy; to think inside my chest as I practically hyperventilated. _

"_Azula! Azula wait!" _

I felt myself begin to sprint as the blood trickled down my arm; hot tears spilling down my cheeks as it continued to downpour outside.

It was when I tripped over a cement curb that I fell to the ground, the glass digging deep into my palm.

**Jet's POV: **

Her cheeks were tear stained; the glass falling from her hand as blood seemed to drip everywhere.

All I could do was ask her why.

Why she would do this to herself.

And then it hit me, it was there all along, since the very first day I saw her. It all made sense now, the name calling, the long sleeves, the apparent split in her friendships.

I just sat there with her in the rain.

In disbelief of it all.

I honestly would have never even thought Azula would do something this vile to herself. She was so beautiful, so so very beautiful.

She didn't need to feel the way she did, it's absolutely unnecessary –but people can be ass holes, and life itself can be a bitch.

"_You're going to leave me now aren't you?" _

She looked down into the bloody rain; a tear sliding down her cheek as I tilted her head up so her eyes met with mine.

"_I'm not going anywhere." _

We were both drenched as the rain continued to down pour; her eyes widening with not only surprise… but apparent joy.

I carried both of her hands in mine; lifting them a bit to see the still open wounds.

I gently gripped her wrist, and kissed it before doing the same with her palm –looking up at her to see she was crying again.

"_What's wrong? Was that really wier- _

She cut me off mid sentence as she wrapped both of her arms around my neck, hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

"_y-you didn't laugh or leave me… no one has ever cared before. Not like you've just shown… _

_Thank you, so much" _

I hugged her back; now completely holding her against me in my arms, her little heartbeat fluttering with excitement as I felt myself begin to smile.

"_You're welcome." _


End file.
